Of souls and magic
by VaingloriousHound
Summary: A soul bond one-shot (but no longer!). Hinny, because there's never enough of that. Chapter 3 underway!
1. chapter 1

**Of Souls and Magic**

 **Harry Potter fanfiction**

The existence of something called a soul was never proven by science. With no shape, smell, color or weight it's existence stayed hypothetical.

But in a world with magic, the soul was an actual thing, it's existence vital to many magical processes in the society. Now, how could a thing like the human soul have any impact in society? It was found, that by thoroughly inspecting ones soul, the nature of the owner could be determined, his intentions predicted. Of course the government forbade it. What would happen if everyone could simply be judged if they had yet to commit any crime or evil? The powerful and wealthy ensured that it wouldn't happen. They had a lot to hide after all.

So the study of souls turned into another direction. It's properties and influence on other souls as well as its origins were the primary focus. In case of origins, it was found, that every one had a soul that had formed the moment the life was conceived by powerful, wild magic. Even non magical people possessed one, but they acted differently.

The souls of each and every witch and wizard was in constant motion, fast enough to border vibration. Copying from scientists, the researchers were able to apply the basics of wavelengths, yet the motion was not hindered or in any way influenced by space. But much like magic, time was what caused the soul to move and revolve. So when studies came upon the reactions of souls to another, the influence on a witch's and wizard's magical core and soul was observed.

It seemed that, if the two individuals were in close proximity to each other, unaware of the other or aware of the other through an seemingly infinite distance, their magical cores would vibrate in harmony, depending on the similarities, to the person they were aware of or close to. In the first test, the two subjects cores and souls vibrated in a very similar way. Two weeks later, they married.

It was then, when the research team dubbed the phenomenon of two souls with similar wavelength _soul_ _resonance_.

Shortly after the revelation, the spell crafters came up with a spell that could test ones similarities in soul vibration. In an uproar all over the world, so called soul mates found each other. Marriage counts tripled and the society grew in number through the decades. After some time, the spell to test ones resonance became unnecessary, for the people started to teach the special feeling in their magic upon meeting your soul mate to their children, and honestly, the intense feeling in your very core was hard to miss.

Still, as much as souls would resonate with each other, they were always similar but never the same. Every soul was unique and only a had two others with the ability to resonate with another. But then, there was a man known as Lord Voldemort, the one person who's soul had no partner. His despair found it's apex in the second wizarding war that ended with his fall at the hands of a mere baby boy.

After a soul had no partner at all, legend were spun about the one soul that would have an equal, a counter part, but over a decade passed with nothing and the legends subsided.

It was on the 1st of September 1996 that the legend would live and it began at King's Cross station with one Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

 **HPxGW**

Deep down Harry had already suspected it.

He had been dumped at Kings Cross Station with no directions whatsoever. Aside from a train ticket that read platform 9 3/4, he had absolutely no idea how to catch his train to Hogwarts, the school for wizards he was supposed to attend to. Briefly, Harry considered asking one of the uniformed men at the other platforms for directions but after some serious thinking, he discarded the thought. From what he had seen, the magical people hid from the non-magical with all their might so these men would be more likely to think him crazy. Harry would need a magical person, not a muggle, as they called the non-magical folk.

Searching for a wizard at a train station proved surprisingly easy. After seeing their ridiculous way of dressing, it became painfully easy to spot them, wearing robes and sometimes pointed hats.

And because he was apparently famous for one reason or another, he had chosen to wear sun glasses and hide the scar on his forehead behind his hair. Certainly it wasn't the best disguise out there but it did the job. Now Harry only had to find someone who wasn't going to ask too many questions and would be likely to point him the elusive platform 9 3/4, so he lingered between platform 9 and 10, waiting and watching the passing people with his trunk and new owl Hedwig besides him. Sure enough he saw many obvious wizards pass.

A tall blonde man with an ornate cane and billowing robes followed closely by an equally blonde boy, obviously the son, who sneered at the very existence of every passing man and woman. Evidently they were wizards but Harry decided not to approach them, they made him uneasy.

"Look father," he heard the boy speak as he sneered particularly nasty at a family of red heads, "the blood traitors are here."

"Quiet, Draco," the father snapped at him.

 _Wow. Draco? Damn stupid name,_ Harry thought to himself. As the blonde man dragged his son along, Harry watched the red heads.

 _If the weird wizards dislike them...,_ he mused. Indeed, the red heads looked way friendlier and didn't stand out all too much, wearing at least partly normal clothing. Harry decided to approach the family of six and as they moved along, a book dropped to the ground. He crouched down to pick it up, and his hand met another.

Attached to the _soft and warm_ hand was a _beautiful_ girl with long red hair and gold brown eyes that sparkled with magic and mirth. She was about his age, so maybe sixteen. Wearing tight, faded jeans and a tee that read 'I may be a witch but no illusion'. She stared at him like he at her for a seeming eternity. Harry did not move his hand from hers and neither did she pull hers away. Harry was loosing himself in her _wonderful_ eyes, trying to count the flecks of gold in them as he marveled at her beauty.

"Hey," he breathed, unwilling to raise his voice above a whisper, unwilling to break the moment.

"Hey," she whispered back. "I'm Ginny."

"Harry," he told her. Still no one moved.

He had barely registered it but his hand had grown incredibly warm where Ginny touched his skin. As much as Harry would have loved to stay there with her for all eternity, he had to catch a train.

He blinked and realized just how close he was to her face, already he felt her breath against his lips. With great effort he moved back half an inch but Ginny leaned forward, decreasing the distance even more. So, keeping her hand on his, he stood up, the book lay forgotten between then. The two of them stood there, holding onto the others hand, oblivious to the world around them for it was insignificant. Their joined hands were the center of their own world, their own reality, as they gazed into each others eyes with unrivaled intensity.

Harry felt himself hum, felt his core, his very essence, reach out to Ginny, felt his soul scream to its equal. And he received an answer. Through their joined hands he felt it, his equal, his other half, screaming out to him.

At once, reality slammed back into him. His knees were weak, _and so were hers,_ breath labored, _just as hers_. Ginny clung to him in order to remain standing and it took all of Harry's common sense not to wrap himself around her and never let go.

"Wow," they whispered between harsh gulps of air. Suddenly, as if she had appeared out of thin air, a plump woman stood next to them, apparently talking to them but the sound had been lost to either of them until now.

"-inny! Ginny! What's going on?!" she inquired, the volume seemed to rise with every word until they realized she must have been screaming for some time now. At first, Ginny didn't react. She just stared at him and he stared back. Just as _her_ _mother_ opened her mouth again after catching her breath, Ginny turned to face her, never letting go of Harry and a huge smile on her face.

"I found him," she whispered, tears of sheer joy in her eyes. Her mother gasped before she also started to smile.

"Are you sure my dear?" she asked, the smile never dimming and Harry _knew_ it was a purely rhetorical question.

Ginny squeezed his hand and nodded vigorously. Still, despite the amount of knowledge his head suddenly provided, this whole situation he drew a blank on. There was something he was missing.

"Uhm... Excuse me but...?" he began carefully.

Ginny's mother seemed to know why he was confused and gave him a comforting smile.

"You, young man, are my daughter's soul mate." Even though she smiled, she didn't sound all too happy about that.

"Soul mate?" Harry asked. Was this part of the magical society? _It was._ "I'm sorry but I wasn't aware of me being magical until last week so... what does that mean for _us_?"

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh my dear boy! Don't worry, having a soul mate is nothing bad at all!" _No, it was the best thing there was._ She turned to her daughter. "Ginny! Why don't you explain?"

The red head beamed at him and Harry's heart suddenly beat thrice as fast. A feeling of elation spread through him unlike anything he had felt before so he smiled back. Again they were closing in on each other without even realizing it.

"Ginny dear, focus a little, will you?" her mother interrupted them and Harry had to suppress and annoyed growl.

Ginny shook her head lightly, playfully, and Harry got the urge to hold her. Suddenly, before Ginny could even say anything, the clock above them chimed, announcing the full hour.

"Oh no! The train!" Ginny's mother shouted.

Harry cursed and hurried to fetch his trunk and owl, never letting go of Ginny. Following her mother through the barrier, meaning he ran through a solid wall and blinking in confusion at the cold feeling, he managed to catch a glimpse of the scarlet train leaving the station.

 **HPxGW**

With a frown, Ginny's mother turned towards them.

"Well," she began, "I'm going to get you someone to aparate you to Hogwarts. In the meantime, Ginny, you might want to explain some things." She walked off and entered a weird phone box.

Harry turned to loose himself in Ginny's eyes again.

"Hey," he said again, making her laugh. Harry grinned like an idiot, relishing the sound.

"Hey, soul mate," she giggled.

"Oh right." He knew there was something he wanted to ask. "What does that mean exactly?"

Ginny tugged on his hand and lead him over to a bench where they sat down, unnecessarily close with their hips touching.

"Ok, so you know you're a wizard, right? Now, every wizard has a soul mate, another that fits them best. You know, with magic, the soul is a very real thing. Mom told me that muggles can't grasp the existence of a soul. Well, souls swing and move all the time in tune with ones magic. And a soul mate is one of two possible others whose soul moves like yours. Not the same, but pretty close. Just like..."

Ginny was unable to continue, Harry's lips were close enough to brush hers and her breath hitched. Being soul mates with Ginny sounded like the best thing ever, outright heavenly. He would never leave her again _Aside from school, because she was a year younger than him._

"You know...," he murmured against her lips, "if it means leaving you behind, I really don't want to got to school." She squeezed his hand, and just nodded sadly.

"Can't I stay with you?" he whispered.

Their noses brushed and she whispered back "Please..."

Harry had never kissed a girl, no one for that matter, but his core, his instinct moved him forward the fraction of an inch that had still separated them.

Ginny's lips were soft, _so soft_ and warm. She tasted wonderful, like something he couldn't even begin to describe, and he would _never_ taste something better again.

Her body melted into his as he pulled her closer. Nothing seemed to be able to part them but the need for air and even then their lips only parted enough to breath in the others scent before they kissed once again.

Both of them were unaware of the return of Ginny's mother, _Molly Weasley,_ and a tall man with a long white beard, clad in vermilion robes with a matching pointed hat. The two of them had to stop several feet away from the couple, the raw magic that rolled of them in waves was enough to physically push them back.

"My my, it seems your daughter has found more than just a soul mate in Mr. Potter here," the man said.

Molly gasped. "Potter? As in Harry Potter? Oh Albus! What does that mean?"

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school for wizarding and witchcraft, steppes forward and erected a shield against the waves of magic.

" _Mere_ resonance, _mere_ likeness doesn't produce this much raw magic. Molly, I think your daughter's soul has found it's other half in Harry. A soul bond, they would have called it years back." He smiled at the Weasley woman. "Your daughter has a wonderful live ahead of her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Of souls and magic**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/N: There! Edited the Typos. Hope I got them all.  
**

Molly wasn't sure what to think of the current situation. Her daughter was practically joined at the hip with Harry Potter, a myth more than a real person, and produced enough raw magic to push her and Albus Dumbledore away forcefully.

"They have transgressed the limits of the body," the old headmaster spoke with a wide smile, "Two souls have joined another, now existing for both as one."

Molly looked at him quizzically. "How would you know that?" she asked, the famous Weasley temper audible in her voice.

The headmaster's eyes twinkled merrily as he faced Molly and said "I have met people whose souls were very close to join the other but never could." He turned back to Harry and Ginny, who were on their knees, snogging ever so intensely. "The amount of warmth and magic they produce must mean that they have sealed the union."

Looking at the couple, Molly frowned. "Do I have to watch my only daughter make out with a boy I have barely exchanged two words with?"

With a full blown laugh, Albus clapped his hands. "No, I suppose not!" He approached Harry and Ginny, the latter on the ground, writhing and moaning soundlessly under Harry's touch, with his wand drawn.

"Indeed, we need to put a stop to this. The ministry must have dispatched their forces already to deal with this unholy amount of wild magic. That much power just might affect the barrier."

Albus walked forwards, pushing through the golden waves, inching his way towards the couple. With a wide swipe of his wand that send ripples through the air, a shield formed around Harry and Ginny and the pushing of magic stopped. But they continued as if nothing was amiss, snogging the daylight out of each other.

Seeing not much he could do to safely part them, he released a stream of water into the air. It gathered directly above them, forming a thick black cloud.

Molly cloud only roll her eyes at the headmasters habits. At once, the cloud dumped all the accumulated water at the two teens, completely soaking them.

For the briefest of moments, Harry's eyes met the headmasters before all of the water was pushed of both him and Ginny and at the headmaster in an explosive burst.

Dumbledore stood there in his drenched robes, blinking owlishly, his hat in a puddle of water on the ground, while the couple continued to kiss heatedly. As Albus resolved himself to lightly banish Harry off Ginny, they broke apart on their own.

Faces flushed and lips bruised from their kissing, they helped each other stand on shaky legs.

"Quite rude, don't you think so, Mister?" they said as one. Surprised they looked at each other before Ginny leaned over, giggling lightly, and pressed a kiss on Harry's neck. The boy shuddered in delight before regaining his senses.

"What we meant," Harry said, "Why the water? We weren't aware we had disturbed anyone."

His serious tone did little to hide the pure euphoria in his eyes. Same applied to Ginny. While Albus was sure she was trying to glare, but instead she beamed at him and was positively glowing.

Molly was now approaching her daughter. "Ginny! Are you okay my dear?!" she inquired, her voice raised far above the acceptable volume.

"We are more than okay, mom, never been happier before!" Ginny told her mother, hugging her with one arm, never letting go of Harry.

"You know, this feels so... right, so fulfilling," Harry mused.

"Its supposed to feel that way!" Ginny laughed and hugged his arm.

He pulled her into a full hug, kissing her nose and making her giggle. "I sure hope so. I've never felt that good before."

Indeed, Harry had never been that happy before, not even remotly close to it. In all his life, love was a quite foreign concept to him, never having expirienced it before. But now, now he was filled with it, smothered by it. Holding Ginny was the most wonderful thing he ever experienced-Aside from snogging her, that is.

For the first time in his life he could feel his magic, feel his soul - _their_ soul thrum and hum, dance and laugh. It was pure elation, something he couldn't express with words.

She understood him, knew him and loved all of him like he loved all of her. The fact that he could, with absolute certainty, claim that Ginny loved him was overwhelming, wonderful and so much more than that. When that thought struck his mind he turned to Ginny and kissed her deeply, ignoring Mrs. Weasley's shriek of protest.

"I love you," he murmured against her lips.

Ginny moaned into his mouth and pressed herself flush against him in response and whispered back to him, "And I love you."

Again the world stopped existing, the feeble concept of reality ceased to affect them as they once again became the only thing that made up the others world.

And again a torrent of water interrupted their kissing. Harry could feel that Ginny was more than just slightly miffed. The sudden awareness of her didn't feel strange to him at all.

"Children, behave!" Molly chided, "The Aurors are here!"

When Harry looked about he realized they were surrounded by several people in blazing red robes, wands pointed at them. Aurors, the wizarding equivalent of police detectives. The knowledge flooded his mind from Ginny's "direction". A giddy feeling.

Currently Albus Dumbledore was talking to one of the Aurors, seemingly the leader.

"Why are they here?" Harry asked Ginny, warily eyeing the men surrounding them.

"I'm not sure," she replied, hugging him a little harder.

After some hushed talking the head Auror barked some orders and the Aurors retracted their wands and briskly walked off.

"Now that was some commotion, " Albus said, turning to Molly and the two teens. "You two released more raw magic than white dragon fire has, which is quite otherworldly, mind you!" The man smiled cheerfully at them while Molly gaped at him.

"Oh...," the two teens mouthed and observed the partly melted and partly scorched stone beneath them.

The older wizard laughed jovially and clapped his hands. "Now! The train you may have missed, my boy, but no worries! Deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall shall take you to the school in a few hours, before the train arrives."

Harry jumped up, only to be pulled down into a hug again. He struggled to keep his face out of Ginny's hair, looking up alarmed at the headmaster.

"I can't!," he protested, "I can't leave her! I simply won't!"

Albus smiled softly, placateingly. "I did not intend to do such a terrible thing, it would kill you after all. Literally. Miss Weasley here is your soulmate, meaning you share knowledge to an extensive part. Separating you two would be utterly foolish."

Ginny's head shot up, crashing hard into Harry's chin. "Really?!" she shouted, rubbing the sore spot on Harry's jaw while he nursed the bump on her head.

"Really!" Albus laughed.

Ginny's mother on the other hand seemed less than ecstatic about it.

"What?" she shrieked, "You can't just ship her away like that!"

Frowning ever so slightly the headmaster turned to face the Weasley matriarch. "Molly. You would willingly part these two? A soul bonded pair?"

Molly faltered a little and looked at her daughter and her soul mate. Currently they were gazing into each others eyes, completely oblivious to their surroundings. She sighed and turned to Albus again.

"What about her supplies? Her robes? Books and a wand? We can't possibly afford all that." she mumbled to herself, pacing at the platform.

Again the headmaster was able to resolve the situation. "Don't worry yourself, Molly. The law states, that if a student of purs has a soul mate, or in this case a soul bond, a year bemeath them or yet outside of school, to costs to accommodate this student will ne carried by the ministry and the school to equal parts."

Molly looked taken aback. "I have never heard of that."

"That's because it doesn't happen all that often. The chance of finding your soulmate within the walls of Hogwarts are extremely slim. After all, your kindred soul could be anywhere in the world." He tore his gaze from Harry and Ginny to look at Molly. "The two cases I witnessed at Hogwarts were you and Arthur and James and Lily. But this here is even greater," he said gesturing to the two teens. "I can not possibly fathom to what extend they are now connected nor can I comprehend the consequences should we try and separate them."

Molly sighed deeply. "Fine." Looking back she would have maimed everyone, including her own mother had they tried to keep her from Arthur. And they were 'just' soul mates. According to Albus, her daughter was so much more than that to Harry, and he was so much more to her. Her mind was torn, Ginny was just fifteen!

But her daughter smiled so brilliantly, so utterly content, Molly couldn't bring herself to take this happiness from her.

"We're going to school together!" Ginny squealed, hopping into Harry's lap, throwing her arms around his neck, who readily caught her and pulled her closer to him. But Harry found himself unable to verbally express his delight with words, Ginny was already claiming his lips again. Harry made no attempt to stop her.

Molly sighed and turned away from the heated kiss her daughter shared with her soul mate. She nodded at Albus who smiled back at her.

The old headmaster reached deep into his robes and pulled out... an old toaster from within the depth of his garments.

Molly gaped at the metallic box but ultimately shook her head and walked over to her daughter, who was still glued to the lips of her soul mate. She had to clear her throat loudly several times until her daughter pried herself of Harry, looking as if she jad missed out on a fair share of oxygen an as drunk as Charlie once got when Tonks had left him.

"Ginny. You and Harry will travel to Hogwarts per portkey." Molly smiled widely when Ginny's face even more brightly.

Her daughter locked eyes with Harry and with every passing second his smile seemed to become even brighter, his while expression lighting up past the point of euphoria to such bliss that Molly wondered if he had entered a emotional high.

They stood up shakily, still hanging on each other. Suddenly Harry stepped forward and hugged her fiercely, still a hand in Ginny's.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion, "Thank you so much."

Molly returned the hug after a second of bewilderment. "Take care of my little girl for me," she told him.

"There is nothing else I would love to do more."

Albus rapped his knuckles against the metallic case of the toaster. "Harry, Ginny, if you would, please please a hand upon this most curious apparition, then we will be off."

Chuckling at the toaster, Ginny skipped over to the headmaster, Harry not a step behind her.

"Dad would be ecstatic! He doesn't have one of those yet!" she told her soul mate as they placed their hands on the portkey.

"Bye, mom! I will send you an owl as soon as possible!" Ginny waved at her mother.

"Goodbye , thank you for everything," Harry said as he waved as well.

"Take care! And see to it that you get enough to eat! And study hard! Don't get into trouble like your brothers!" Molly Weasley continued to shout even after they had already vanished.


End file.
